


We Interrupt This Program (For the Commercial Breaks)

by slashsailing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/pseuds/slashsailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jim and Bones were interrupted while trying to have sex and one time they actually managed to get through it without disruption - based off an anonymous tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Interrupt This Program (For the Commercial Breaks)

(1)

Jim has been on the end of some  _terrific_  rimjobs in the past but  _Jesus_ does Bones know what he’s doing. Jim’ll even goes as far as to admit the doctor has him mewling like a  _kitten_ and thrusting his hips back to better fuck himself on Bones’ tongue. It’s desperate and perfect and there’s something vicarious about being tortured in this oh-so-perfect way on your own ready-room desk.

Until Nyota is standing in the doorway stock still unsure whether to look completely mortified or maybe smirk a bit. They are two very good looking men and Jim is currently buck naked, he wouldn’t blame her.

Bones immediately pulls away and Jim moans at the loss, he’s still in that I-don’t-care-jest-fuck-me headspace and he pouts at Nyota to show his disapproval.

“Captain.” She says, eyes wide and swallowing.

Her discomfort makes him hyper aware that this is so far passed the lines of appropriate he thinks they skipped passed it a few light years ago. He feels something come to rest over his lower half and turns his head back to see the doctor’s blue tunic covering the swell of his arse. He takes the time to note the pretty blush on Bones’ cheeks too before her turns back around.

“Could you perhaps give us five, Lieutenant?” Jim says, voice still slightly raw from all the keening.

“Of course, Captain.” She nods, stepping back out with a  _swish_  of the door.

Jim tries to convince Bones to continue his anilingual endeavour but he just stares at Jim as if he’s got ten heads. He huffs, adjusts himself and then storms back in the direction of Medbay. Nyota’s smirking at him when he comes back onto the bridge. Like she  _knows_  she’s caused him to go without.

(2)

It’s Gamma shift. There is  _no one_  around. Why shouldn’t Jim indulge in a little after workout fun with his boyfriend? Bones is only too happy to see Jim enter the rec-deck showers and be pushed up against the cool tiles. He must be tired, Jim thinks, because his accent is coming thick and fast and he’s murmuring all these little endearments like  _darlin_ , which Jim is used to, and _baby_ , which he is not. Shower sex always tends to make Bones a little hot and bothered, maybe it plays to his clean-freak nature.

Bones holds Jim’s neck with one hand, keeping their lips bound together, hot tongues countering the cool spray of water. Bones other hand, that was wrapped tight around Jim’s biceps absconds its position in favour of reaching behind Bones’ back to start working himself open.

“ _Fuck_.” Jim moans when he realises.

 “In a minute.” Bones chuckles. “Let me sort myself out first.”

“Fuck.” Jim repeats, nipping at Bones’ lower lip. “Bones that is  _so_  hot.”

Bones just huffs out a little breathy moan as he adds a second finger. When Jim pulls away to watch him his eyes have almost rolled back inside his head and Bones’ mouth is perched in a perfect ‘o’. Like his own prowess amazes him. Jim knows what it feels like to have Bones’ fingers working at your prostate, perfect and precise and so fucking knowledgeable. Jim’s almost envious.

“Cannae say I’m surprised.” Scotty’s voice is behind them and Bones’ huffed curse probably means that he’s standing behind them too. “Ye lads we’rene ever too discrete.”

“Scotty!” Bones huffs. “Jesus, man, don’t just stand there an’ gawp.”

“These  _are_  communal baths ye know.” Scotty counters trying to hold in his laugher. “If ye didn’tne wanna put on a show ye shed’a kept it in the privacy o’ your own rooms.”  

“Go away.” Bones urges, sounding a mite petulant. But the moment has been so thoroughly battered now not even Jim could get them back on course.

(3)

Jim is on his knees before Bones in their bathroom. The impromptu blowjob is really a wonderful thing, especially, Jim feels, when you’re the one giving it. Because looking up and seeing Bones’ complete adoration staring down at you, while you’ve got the perfect weight of his perfect dick in your perfect- okay maybe too far- mouth… Well there is nothing like it.

Jim pulls back and tongues at the slit, fluttering his eyelashes, all pretty like. Bones curses, his head rolling back to expose his neck, Adam’s apple bobbing as he tries to swallow all the sounds of pleasure his body is trying to scream. The hand in Jim’s hair flexes and then tenses so Jim returns to less intense ministrations, licking a stripe up the underside of Bones until the doctor can regain composure.

“Jesus,  _Spock_!”

Bones has never called out someone else’s name during sex and Jim is doubly hurt that the first time he does it’s Spock. That’s just so unbe-

“Oh shit.” Jim mutters when realisation hits and he pulls his mouth away from Bones’ dick long enough to turn around and see Spock standing in the doorway of his entrance to their  _shared_ bathroom.

“In future I will announce my intentions to enter the washroom.” Spock says and it’s hilarious the way he’s staring stoically down at Jim, his Captain, on his knees before Bones’ dick. “Although, Captain, I would like to remind you of the voice activated locking mechanism, perhaps you would deign to use it should the desire to perform fellatio in the bathroom reoccur.” It sounds scolding but ever so slightly mocking at the same time. It’s like Spock is saying  _oh look at the little humans who can’t control their libido long enough to lock the door_. He’s fucking laughing inside and it makes Jim pouty.

(4)

“Oh my.” And Chekov’s is so not the voice Jim wants attached to those words. “Ah, Keptin, ah… I vill come back later.”

“Thank you ensign.” Jim grits out. Bones’ mouth is still hot around him and he’s completely naked save his boxer-briefs. Granted you can’t see all that much of him from the other side of the desk but the fact that his face is acquainting itself with Jim’s lap is something even the adorably clueless Pavel Andreievich Chekov couldn’t have failed to notice.

The door swishes closed and Chekov’s gone but Bones still pulls away with a huff. “No more sex in your ready-room.” He states, trying to gather his clothes and get as far away from the bridge as soon as possible.

(5)

Bones is running a vibrator along Jim’s perineum while simultaneously massaging his prostate from the inside with two expert fingers  _and_  mouthing wetly at his balls. Jim’s stomach is clenching so tightly to stave off his orgasm that he’s going to have the mother of all abdominal pain by the time this is over. But it’s  _so_  worth it.

Jim doesn’t question why Bones has a vibrator in his desk draw; he only hopes one day he’ll walk in when Bones has decided to take a few moments to use it on himself. Because that is a sight Jim needs to see. Again and again and again.

“Stop wriggling.” Bones murmurs, biting the inside of Jim’s thigh.

“Fuck, Bones,  _please_ …” He whimpers arching his back to press more firmly into the buzz of the vibrator, making throaty gasps as Bones’ fingers apply just a touch more pressure.

This whole situation is just made that much hotter when Jim thinks about the sight of himself naked from the waist down, laying back on Bones’ glass table. Both men are just in their black undershirts, but Bones is still sitting in his desk chair, working at Jim like he’s the most complex medical simulation.

When the CMO office door opens Jim has the sudden urge to cry. While he knows the sight of he and Bones is one of true glory it’s not exactly a sight he wants Christine and Carol to have to appreciate.

“Oh my.” Christine says.

“Good Lord.” Carol adds.

“Fuck.” Bones huffs. He hides his face in the soft skin of Jim’s thigh, not willing to come up from between his Captains legs and face the two women. Jim sits up quickly, a hand flying to cup himself, although he’s so achingly hard every movement hurts or causes him unhealthy amounts of bliss.

“Could you both-” And Jim makes frantic shooing gestures to illustrate his point.

“Yes, Captain.” Christine nods. “I’ll just leave these charts here for you, doctor, for your earliest convenience.”

“Suck a dick, Christine.” Bones huffs, sounding all too distraught. Christine and Carol both snort at each other before heading back out of the room. Then it’s just the sound of the vibrator and Jim collapsing back against the cold hard desktop.

(+1)

“And the door’s locked?” Bones asks for the fifth time.

“Only the CMO and Captain’s overrides will work.” Jim nods, stripping off his clothes with more speed than he does almost anything else. “And we’re in our own quarters, I mean, this seems pretty safe.”

“Don’t jinx it!” Bones warns. “Just- come on and fuck me, I’ve been wearing this plug all day. No faffin’. Just get your dick an-”

“Yes, thank you doctor.” Jim huffs. “I am familiar with the mechanics of sex.”

“It’s just been so long I thought you might have forgotten.” Bones smirks.

“You’re such a romantic bastard, I hardly know what to do with myself.” Jim scoffs.

“Well like I was sayin’, you get your dick-”

“Oh, ha fucking ha.” Jim says, finally settling onto the bed, on his knees so he can immediately shuffle in between Bones’ thighs. He lubes himself up and slowly works the plug out of Bones, savouring the sight of Bones’ pleading eyes.  _Gagging for it_ , Jim thinks with a smirk. Jim is only too happy to oblige, quickly replacing the plug with his own, achingly hard dick. He’d  _hate_  for Bones to go without after all.

Bones’ groan of pure delight is all the thanks Jim needs. He’s still slightly tense though, their entire sexcapades for the last week have been interrupted, there is bound to be a comm or maybe the ship will go into red alert or Spock is just going to magically descend from the ceiling. Jim puts the thought of Spock firmly out of his mind and then starts thrusting into Bones for all he’s worth, kissing and licking and biting any part of his face and torso that he can while Bones works his hips to set their rhythm and makes little crescent shaped indents into Jim’s shoulder blades.

When they’ve both come and they’re just lying side by side Jim says a silent prayer to the universe, thanking it for its cooperation and politely asking for many more uninterrupted sexual episodes.

“Let’s do it again.” Bones says excitedly, still completely fucked out and slick with Jim’s come. “While the door's still locked.”

And it’s the best idea Jim’s heard all week. 


End file.
